1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of instant messaging. More particularly, the invention provides a system and method of instant messaging to and from wireless devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known Instant Messaging (IM) techniques typically send short messages and maintain presence information. One technique for maintaining presence information is the “buddy list.” In a “buddy list,” users keep a list of correspondents that they regularly communicate with. Correspondents in a “buddy list” typically poll each other for presence information, such as correspondent active, disconnected, etc. The users can glance through the “buddy list” to see if anyone is available to communicate with.
One known IM technique that uses a “buddy list” is ICQ. In ICQ, each correspondent in the “buddy list” sends a message to the user if the correspondent's presence information changes, e.g., if a correspondent disconnects or reconnects to a network. The traditional IM presence information in ICQ is defined using states such as “connected,” “chatty,” “away,” “extended away,” “occupied,” “do not disturb (DND),” “invisible,” and “offline.”
Traditional IM techniques may use frequent network traffic communications that may exceed typical wireless network capacity. This occurs because in traditional IM techniques, such as ICQ, presence information is transmitted between stations even in situations where the stations are not presently communicating with one another. This continuous transmission of presence information, regardless of the state of the stations, can result in increased network traffic and a reduction in station battery life, particularly when the station is a wireless mobile communication device.
Furthermore, traditional IM techniques may assume that the users are not always activated and always connected to the network—which may not always be the case with certain wireless network users that maintain constant connectivity.